


You’re a Wizard Midoriya my boy

by Holy_Moly_Batman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bakugo is a minor character, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Jk Rowling Sucks and we hate her, Kirkibaku is a minor ship, M/M, Muggle bakugo, The extent of the ship is just kinda crushes, class 1-a are all first years, it’ll only come up if I actually get to that point im so sorry, like super super minor, not necessarily Midoriya centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Moly_Batman/pseuds/Holy_Moly_Batman
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a regular boy until his 11th birthday when he receives a letter from Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Midoriya Izuku was an overwhelmingly normal boy. He lived alone with his mother in a small apartment building sandwiched somewhere between a tailor and a pub. A line of small cars always cramping the already small street in-front of his home, his mothers car was even smaller and stuck low to the ground so every small bump or pothole meant a bumpy ride.

At school nobody paid much attention to him, sometimes he wished something extraordinary would happen to him, and even when those extraordinary things did happen he really wished his friend Bakugo wouldn’t chew him out for it. Once, when they were just small children, they played in the woods and he remembered Bakugo falling off a tree style bridge into a small watery stream. Unlike the other children, Midoriya ran down to help Bakugo, who had a large cut on his arm.

Midoriya had attempted to help him up and through some sort of, what he could only describe as magic, all of Bakugo’s injuries had been miraculously healed. Bakugo had taken note of this and yelled at Midoriya, calling him a freak and a useless nobody. For the years after, he took every moment to remind Midoriya of that.

Time moved on and eventually his 11th birthday rolled around and a strange letter appeared in the mail. His mother had seemed so excited when they got it, he figured it had to do with something she had forgotten to mention to him, and it did indeed, as it turned out all those extraordinary event were no coincidence and they were a result of Midoriya’s magical powers. How she had forgotten to mention he was a wizard escaped him.

The letter itself told about a magical school called Hogwarts, where he would spend his days studying magic. It also had a detailed list of supplies he would need. A pet of some sort, an owl, cat, or toad, Midoriya opted for the cat, it was the only thing he knew how to feed out of the three and seemed the best idea at the time. He also needed robes and a wand.

He and his mother entered the shabby dusted store with a sign of a wand hanging above the door. Inside were rows upon rows of boxes, stretching so far back that it seemed impossible for the store to be that big. The shelves reached nearly ten meters high and yet he couldn’t see a single ladder. Midoriya wondered how they reached the tops. He walked up to the small desk at the front and looked around for anyone working there who could help them. Unable to see anyone he rang the small bronze bell which sat upon the mahogany desk. He felt a gush of wind pass him quickly and as he looked to his right, a small elderly fellow stood only three inches away from his face, the man seemed to be studying him.

“Toshinari? Is that you?” He asked squinting.

“N-no sir, my name’s Midoriya Izuku, sir.” He stammered.

“Midoriya? Izuku? I don’t know anyone with that name.” The man leaned back and behind him Midoriya could see his mother had a face of shock, confusion, and surprise that mimicked his own.

“My name’s Midoriya Izuku, sir.” He pointed to himself.

“What?”

“I’m Midoriya Izuku.”

“So?”

“I uh... I need a wand sir.”

“Of course you do why else would you be here.” The man sized him up one more time before turning back to the shelves. He moved like lightning and jumped shelf to shelf, his short stature seemed to keep the shelves from wobbling as he bounded all the way to the top and grabbed out a sleek black box. He landed back at the desk and handed the box to Midoriya to open.

“Try this one, Phoenix feather, it’ll probably work for you.” Midoriya gently grabbed it out of his hands and felt a rush of power, as the air around him seemed to bend.

“Yeah that’ll be it. Don’t break it I don’t need you wasting my time coming back here.”

“Thank you sir... sorry I never got your name?”

“Sorahiko Torino, but mr.Torino to you.” Midoriya nodded thankfully, he always felt good to know the names of people who helped him. To others it seemed trivial but Midoriya figured that if someone was kind enough to help you the least you could do was learn their name.

“Thank you mr.Torino.” He said as he paid and turned to leave. His mother followed shortly after and as Izuku left the building, Torino had stopped his mother for a second before she made it through the door, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to worry so much about him Inko, he’ll be fine at Hogwarts.”

“Thank you” she said with a nod and left after her son.

The last day of grade six was nearing and all the children in his class had been talking nonstop about what junior high they’d all go to. Bakugo had been raving about how he had been excepted into one of the most prestigious junior highs, they were the only junior high in London to have some sort of screening process and you had to be a prodigy to make it in.

“Deku, where do you think you’ll be going?” One of his class mates turned to him. Deku had been a mean-spirited nickname given by Bakugo, he defined it as meaning, useless and insignificant.

“O-oh well you probably haven’t heard of it, it’s not in London.” More of his classmates began to take interest.

“Well then where is it?”

“I don’t really know, it’s just outside of London somewhere...”

“Will you be moving away?”

“Well no, I’m going to be living at the school, it’s a boarding school, but I’ll still be here during the summer so I’m not really moving away.” Midoriya had a tendency to ramble where he got nervous or was thinking too much.

“Woah, is it like Bakugo’s where you have to be accepted in?” It was a weird question but it got Midoriya to thinking that well yes, it was quite similar...

“Yeah you have to be accepted into-“ 

“Then why the hell haven’t any of us heard of it? There’s no way it’s as good as my school if you got in.” Izuku shrunk back into his seat, feeling his insecurities, which had slowly begin disappearing once he heard he was a wizard, start to grow again.

“W-well it’s not like-“ he began to defend himself when Bakugo interrupted again.

“You’re just a useless nobody, a waste of oxygen, you should do everyone a favour and just off yourself.” Izuku looked to the teacher to do something, however the man seemed to live by the idea that kids were cruel and just let it be.

Bakugo was one of the things Midoriya wouldn’t miss when he went to Hogwarts.


	2. Trains and Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya crashes into new friends, as he begins his travel to Hogwarts.

Summer had gone and passed and Midoriya hoped it would be the last time Bakugo would torment him.

Since he had heard Midoriya was going to a special school that none of them had ever heard of, and on-top of everything else, it was a boarding school, he had been even nastier to Midoriya. Even when he thought he was safe, he found his books being thrown into rivers, and being pushed to the ground any time he came across Bakugo. No matter how public the space Bakugo would go out of his way to make Midoriya’s life a living hell.

But now, as he stood in the train station, he felt like those hard ships brought him here. His shoulders loosened and only joy and excitement could be felt throughout his whole body. The small wheels of his trolly squeaked as he hurriedly rushed platform to platform in search of nine and three quarters.

“Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten?” He came to a stop and looked around, this was wrong, there should be a nine and three quarters. He began to mutter to himself about the possibility of being at the wrong station, or the wrong platform being written down on the paper. It was only when he heard the screech of an owl behind him, did he stop and turn to see a boy, about his age, wearing glasses and rushing towards him. Just before his trolly would ram into Izuku’s legs however, the boy turned and ran into the pillar directly behind him.

Izuku waited for the tell tale crash that the boy hit the pillar, but it never came. He turned his trolley around and drove to circle the pillar till he was where the boy had disappeared. Looking around the station he saw no sign of the young male and came to the conclusion that maybe he went through the pillar? After all it was a magical school, whose to say they can’t walk through pillars? He wouldn’t know till he tried. He ran straight forward into the pillar and braced himself incase of a crash, which he had half expected.

He felt himself pass through the cool stone and pop out on the others side. As he did, he nearly ran into the boy with the glasses as the platform was so clogged that they had barely moved.

“Hey! Be careful!” The boy yelled as he karate-chopped the air.

“S-sorry!” Izuku yelled.

“Hm, well just be more careful next time.” The boy sized up Midoriya.

“You’re a first year too aren’t you?”

“Ah! Yes, you could tell couldn’t you.” A small awkward laugh escaped his lips.

“Iida Tenya.” The boy, now know to Izuku as Iida, reached his hand backwards over Izuku’s trolley and gave him a firm handshake.

“Izuku Midoriya.”

“Midoriya? I think I’ve heard that name before...” Iida turned back forwards, apparently not interested in continuing a conversation with him, or perhaps he was trying to think of where he heard the name Midoriya before.

It was strange that someone had heard his name before, it wasn’t a common name in England. Nor did he have any relatives that he knew of. Maybe, Izuku thought, it might have to do with his father, he had disappeared shortly after Midoriya was born and apparently he was Izuku’s connection to the wizarding world, as his mother is a muggle. He decided to ignore it for now and wait till the crowd move along so he could make it to the train.

Just as he was about to move forward, another trolley came wheeling behind him and knocked into Izuku. He fell backwards onto the persons luggage and his own trolley went careening into Iida who whipped around as soon as it crashed into his legs.

“Oh nooo I’m so sorry” a girl with shoulder length brown hair bent over him, it was very clearly her who had crashed into him.

His face went beet red, this was the closest proximity he had ever been to a girl his own age.

“I-it’s no problem, I guess I was kinda close to the entrance wasn’t I. Plus your luggage kind of broke my fall.” He was still laying upon the girls luggage and realizing that it contained her personal items he very quickly jumped off and straightened himself. He turned back to his own belongings only to find them strewn across the floor along with Iida. 

“Oh no!” Izuku shrieked as he rushed forward to help Iida up and collect his things. Iida seemed less than pleased that his legs had been taken out, although unlike Izuku he had held onto his trolley.

“I’m really sorry, this is kinda my fault isn’t it.” The girl rushed over to the pair and helped Midoriya gather his things.

“And who might you be?” Iida asks, somewhat annoyed by the girls lack of caution.

“O-Ochaco Uraraka!” She said sticking her hand out in an adrenaline driven matter.

“Iida Tenya.” He said as he shook it. After he let go she turned to Izuku, her hand pointed outward towards him.

“Izuku Midoriya.” He said gently grabbing her hand.

“First year?” He asked, she nodded in conformation.

Having picked up the rest of his belongings, the three quickly moved themselves away from the entrance. It still took some time to get their items moved onto the train, but once their suitcases and pets where moved, the three looked together for a car they could share. The only car that wasn’t already pack with first years or other, had a single boy sitting at the back of the car. His hair was multi coloured, half red, half white, and he had a large scar over his left eye which was also a different colour that the eye on his right. They all sat quietly next to him, he didn’t seem too interested in conversing with them, though that didn’t stop them from talking among themselves.

“Ah! Now I remember where I’d heard your name before.” Iida says to Izuku.

“You’re father was that aurora that was killed by, well You know... you know who.” Izuku and Uraraka looked at each other.

“Who?” The couple said simultaneously. Their ignorance seemed to shocked Iida.

“You know, the villainous wizard who killed a lot of auror and regular civilians. He wanted wizards to take over the world and nearly exposed the wizarding world.” Ochaco thought for a moment.

“I think I might have heard of him! Wasn’t his name-“ Iida quickly slapped his hand over her mouth.

“You’re not supposed to say it.” He said through gritted worried teeth.

“Shigaraki” the half and half boy said.

Iida turned to him completely shocked.

“Being afraid of the name gives it half the power.” The boy said cryptically before turning back to the window.

“Well yes, but his name is said to bring bad luck and terrible danger to all who say it.”

“Well it doesn’t matter” Uraraka said “he’s dead or something right?”

“Well nobody really knows... he just disappeared one day after the auror Toshinori Yagi fought him.” Iida returned to his seat across from Uraraka and the boy, his mood turning quickly back to something similar to joy. “Speaking of Toshinori Yagi I heard he’ll be teaching at Hogwarts this year! Defence against the dark arts.”

Midoriya decided to ignore the rest of their conversation. His father who he never met had been killed. Why didn’t his mother tell him that? Maybe she didn’t know? He began muttering again, not loud enough to bother Uraraka and Iida’s conversation, but still loud enough for the boy across from him to listen in, and stare at Midoriya with curiosity.

Half way through the train ride, once the four had all gotten to talking to eachother, they learned the other boys name was Todoroki Shoto, the son of famous auror Enji Todoroki. Shoto didn’t seem to keen on talking about his father though.

A woman with a trolley full of assorted candies came through and leaned into their car. 

“Candy from the trolley?” She asked sweetly. Ururaka gazed hungrily at the assorted sweets.

“Gee those look so good, sorry I don’t have any money though.” Iida gave her a sympathetic look and pulled a handful of coins from his pocket.

“I can purchase some for all of us to share.” He offered and Uraraka beamed at him.

“Thanks! I’ll have to pay you back some time!” 

The woman handed out small boxes to the lot of them. Some boxes contained what appeared to be jelly beans, and when Izuku opened one of the small blue cardboard boxes and a brown frog hopped out onto Todoroki’s shoulder which caused him to flinch. It slowly began crawling up his robes getting closer to his face before he caught it and handed it back to Midoriya.

“Chocolate frogs, try not to let them jump around, they only really have one good jump so they’re not too hard to catch.”

“Thanks!” Izuku said and popped it into his mouth. He felt it squirm around before it melted into nothing. He decided he didn’t quite like chocolate frogs. As he tossed the box to the side Iida picked it up and handed it back to him.

“You forgot the card in the bottom! They’re collectables of famous wizards!” Izuku, hearing the word collectable, opened the boxes and pulled the card out of the bottom.

“Aizawa Shota!” Who’s that? He turned to Iida.

“Another teacher at Hogwarts actually! The card isn’t necessarily rare, but now at least you’ve started your collection!” He smiled.

“So... what houses do you think you guys’ll be sorted into?” Uraraka asked curiously.

“Well I’ll probably be Gryffindor, seeing as it runs in my family.” Iida said proudly.

“Just because your family was in that house doesn’t mean you’ll be.” Todoroki noted.

“Yeah Iida, I would’ve thought you were a Ravenclaw or something.” Izuku stated and Uraraka agreed.

“I think I’d be happy with Gryffindor or Hufflepuff!” The others nodded.

“I think everyone would want to be a Gryffindor.” Midoriya laughed.

“So you do too?”

“Well yeah, I mean I don’t know where I’m going to end up but I’d prefer Gryffindor over the others...”

“Same” Shoto said leaning into his seat with his arms crossed. The others looked at him with slight concern, it was odd that not only did he dislike talking about his family, he would also hate to be in the same house as them, his personality was in stark contrast to Iida who seemed more proud if his family than anything else.

It was late in the day when the train pulled into the station at Hogwarts. The students dismounted and first years were led to a fleet of row boats that lacked oars. Midoriya looked around with curiosity but couldn’t seem to see any oars and began to wonder how they planned to row them.

They all filed into the boats, the lanterns on the back lit up and they began to float forward without any form of leadership. As they drove through the still waters of the lake, they turned a past a myriad of trees, the castle came into sight.

The first years gazed in aw at the great curtain walls, the sky bound towers, and the magical aura, they knew their time spent here would be a truly great adventure.


	3. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years are sorted into their individual houses, with some surprising turnouts.

As they disembarked from the boats, the first years found themselves following a professor through the castle halls and they stopped at a large door with ornate metal work all along the sides. The professor turned to them and spoke.

“All right yo, now we’re gonna be sorting yall in here so don’t get going anywhere I’m just gonna go chigitty check if we’re ready.” Throughout the whole speech the professor had been striking multiple poses and flashing peace signs. Before walking back down the stairs.

It didn’t take long for the students to start talking among themselves, joyous chatter about who’d end up in what house and wishing they’d all end up together. Izuku looked around and assessed the other students. He noticed a girl who could almost qualify as tall with a black ponytail talking to a short haired blonde boy roughly the same height as her. She seemed to hold herself in a similar manner to Iida, while the boy seemed to have a rather average personality. There was also a girl standing closely to him, it was hard to describe what she look like however, nothing stood out and Midorya had almost missed her while looking over the students.

In another small cluster of students, Midoriya noticed a girl with bright pink hair she was talking to a boy with deep red hair and another with golden blonde hair. The golden blonde, whose hair actually had a black colouration to it in the shape of a lightning bolt, seemed to be saying something that made the others laugh uncontrollably.

He noticed afew students standing alone, a girl with two red triangles on her cheeks and purple-ish black hair that was short in the back and long in the front. As Izuku looked down he noticed that under her foot was a young boy with curly hair a similar colour to hers, although thats where the similarities ended, he was short and his head was round and big. He also noticed a plain looking boy with black hair that reached the bottom of his jaw. He had a large smile on his face and seemed focused exclusively of the room ahead of them.

It was then that the professor returned and led them into the grand hall. The first years all looked upward and noticed the folly of floating candles beneath the gothic arches.

“All right, let’s begin.” Said a small man from the front of the room. This was headmaster Nezu, he was in charge of most of the schools ongoings and the final decision in all major events.

“Welcome to Hogwarts this year we have a new teacher among us, Toshinari Yagi will be your defence against the dark arts teacher this year.” Excited shouts erupted from the tables, even some first years joined in. 

“Yes yes, settle down, we have just one more announcement before we begin the yearly sorting, quidditch try outs will be held in two weeks, now, professor Aizawa will announce the names for sorting.”

A shabby looking man in comfortable black clothing and a long grey scarf stepped up to the front as Nezu moved back to his seat.

“Alright lets get this done quick. Yuga Aoyama.” A blonde boy that Midoriya hadn’t noticed before stepped up and sat in the stool next to Aizawa. The professor then placed a rather ragged hat atop the boys head.

“Well you’re peculiar. Lets go with... Hufflepuff.” The yellow and black table cheered as the boy went to join them.

“Mina Ashido” the pink haired girl went up and behind him Izuku heard someone say she was a metamorphmagus, whatever that was. Almost as soon as the hat was placed on her head it yelled out:

“HUFFLEPUFF” and she went on her way.

“Tsuyu Asui.” A girl with long black hair, with a greenish tint walked forward, Midoriya had noticed her standing behind Iida and Uraraka. As the sorting hat was placed on her head it thought for a moment.

“You’d do well in Gryffindor.” It noted. “Yes. Gryffindor!” The red and gold table began to clap but were interrupted by the professor yelling out the next name.

“Toru Hagakure.” The girl with features that were indescribable stepped forward. The name “Gryffindor” followed not long after.

“Tenya Iida” Iida stepped out from behind Izuku and walked up the marble stairs. He sat comfortably on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on his head.

“An Iida? Haven’t seen one of you since your brother. I’ll put you where I put him, Gryffindor.” Izuku noticed that after Iida was sorted, Todoroki looked uneasy.

“Kyoka Jiro.” The girl who had been stepping on the boy approached.

“Ambitious... yes, Slytherin!” At the green and grey table only a few select people seemed to clap.

“Denki Kaminari.”

“Hufflepuff!”

“Eijiro Kirishima.”

“Gryffindor.”

“Koji Koda.”

“Hufflepuff.”

“Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku gulped. It was finally his turn. His legs felt like led but his body still moved forwards, up the two steps to the stool where the hat was placed atop his crown.

“Hmm you’re hard to place. I’ve seen this sort of spirit before. Gryffindor!” It yelled out and Izuku felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, it almost felt like a dream. He toddled over to the Gryffindor table as they continued to call names, and sat next to Iida.

“Minoru Mineta.”

“Slytherin.”

“Mashirao Ojiro.”

“Hufflepuff”

“Rikido Sato.”

“Gryffindor.”

“Hanta Sero.”

“Hufflepuff”

“Mezo Shoji.”

“Slytherin”

“Todoroki Shoto” Izuku’s attention was drawn back to the front as he saw Todoroki step up to the stool.

“Yes yes, a Todoroki, Slyther-“

“No.” A loud gasp came from the Slytherin table. Izuku looked over to notice a group of three people who all had similar features to him taken aback and yet they also didn’t. Their faces were a strange mix of surprise and what Izuku guessed was some form of pride, or disgust, he wasn’t entirely sure.”

“I want to be in Gryffindor.” He stated simply, Todoroki’s gazed travelled from the three who he had been looking at, to Midoriya’s eyes. It was undeniable that he had a stubborn look about him. If he wasn’t getting to be in Gryffindor it seemed he wouldn’t want to be in any house at all.

“That’s not really how this works...”

“Gryffindor.” Todoroki stated coldly one more time. The hat frowned.

“Fine fine... Gryffindor.” It said stubbornly. Nobody seemed to clap this time. Everyone was left with an unsure feeling.

“Fumikage Tokoyami”

“Slytherin.”

“Ochaco Uraraka.” The girl strode up to the stool and sat down. The hat nodded.

“Strong heart, you know Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would be good for you, are you sure you want Gryffindor?” She nodded.

“Gryffindor!” She headed over and sat next to Izuku and across from Todoroki. Looking around Izuku noticed one first year girl left.

“Momo Yoayorozu.”

“Ravenclaw” out of all cheers their seemed to be the loudest, Izuku suspected it was because they hadn’t received any other first years this year. As they cheered professor Aizawa returned to his seat and headmaster Nezu stood for one final toast.

“To a great new school year! Let the feast begin! Ahahahahahahahah-ha!” His laugh sounded almost insane and he ended up spilling a few droplets of his drink, everyone was too busy with the food to notice.

The boy with the red hair, Kirishima, grabbed a large helping of mashed potatoes along with several sliced of glazed baked ham. The girl next to him, the one with the green tinted hair who, now that he was closer, had almost a frog-like face, watched as Kirishima slapped the mash onto his plate.

“A bit much don’t you think?” She asked, putting a finger on her chin.

“Nah man, gotta get big and strong y’know?”

“Hmm not really.” She let out a sigh.

“Well I agree.” Sato, a large boy with lips to match his size, and a serving of food to compliment them agreed whole heartedly.

“Are there any classes you guys are excited for?” The indescribable girl, Toru, questioned.

“Defence against the dark arts!” Kirishima yelled. 

“Yes, I’m excited to be taught by professor Yagi!” Iida agreed, he karate chopped the air like he had when he and Izuku first met.

“I can’t wait for quidditch lessons!” Ochaco piped up. The others agreed.

“You ever used a broom before?” Toru asked and Uraraka shook her head.

“No, my parents are muggles so we didn’t exactly have that kind of stuff.” She said with a nervous laugh.

“Woah muggles! Is it true they have little glowing boxes with audible picture?” Kirishima asked. Both Sato and Uraraka nodded.

“You guys didn’t have Tv’s growing up?” Sato inquired slightly alarmed.

“W-whats a Tv?” Toru’s face twisted to confusion.

“It uses electricity to show you movies and stuff!” Izuku piped in. Those with non muggle parents stared at him.

“Electricity?” Kirishima questioned.

“Oh I think I’ve heard of that from my brother, it’s a form of magic that muggle use right?” Iida looked to Uraraka, Sato, and Izuku. Uraraka laughed. 

“It’s not magic, it’s about the flow of electrons or something.” She explained.

“Oh yeah those.” Kirishima nodded before turning to Iida, the pair shrugged at each other.

Dinner continued as they asked one another questions about general knowledge and by the end of the meal it seemed they had all learned from one another. The Gryffindor’s followed the head boy, a seventh year named Mirio Togata, up the moving staircase to a peculiar portrait of a large woman.

“Peachykeen!” Mirio half yelled, one of the students next to him shushed him, seeing as that was the secret password for getting into the Gryffindor common room. Once inside the bouncy head boy pointed out the differences between boys dorms and girls dorms.

The room itself was large and decorated almost entirely with red, only the small ornate designs along the lining of the furniture was a striking golden colour. The Gryffindor house flag hung from the pillar that separated boys and girls dorms. Izuku headed up the staircase to see his luggage already placed next to his bed. His cat seemed to have been roaming around for awhile as his bedsheets were covered in cat hairs. It seemed Kirishimas bed was next to his on the left, on the right was Iida’s bed.

Midoriya changed into his night wear and tucked into the unfamiliar bed, tomorrow would be his first class at the new school.


	4. Welcome to Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and friends step into their first class at Hogwarts.

Midoriya rushed through the stone halls to class. He wasn’t late, but he certainly wasn’t as early as he would’ve like to be. His first class of the day would be potions, taught by professor Aizawa who, despite his dark appearance, was also the head of Gryffindor house.

Squeezing his way through elder students, he quickly found his path blocked by a gaggle of, what he assumed to be sixth year, students. The tallest of them Izuku recognize as one of the three who looked shocked by Shoto’s decision to be in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. The boy looked slightly different than the rest of the Todoroki’s, atop his head grew black hair rather than the white and red the others had. The resemblance laid mostly in his eyes, which were the same shape, and the same colour as one of Shoto’s eyes. The students surrounding him included a short blonde girl, two blonde boys, one of them a Gryffindor and the other a Hufflepuff, and finally another Slytherin with grey hair and terribly chapped lips.

“S-sorry could I just... ?” Izuku attempted to go around them, or through, which resulted in him doing a ridiculous almost dancey step-around. The blonde girl watched him, Izuku noticed she was substantially younger than the others and possibly not a sixth year student. Her face cracked into an almost insane smile as he eventually shot through the group. 

“What a cutie.” He heard her whisper to her friends as he wandered out of earshot. Deciding to ignore it he moved onward toward his class. When he finally arrived in the dank room, he noticed the only other student already there was Iida.

“Ah Midoriya you too decided to arrive early?” As he talked his hands cut through the air in exaggerated movements.

“Yeah! I figured it would be best, this way I can unpack everything and just be more prepared when the lesson begins!” Digging into his bag he pulled out a quill and notebook, a few pages which had already been filled by Midoriya’s vague knowledge of certain spells.

“I see you’ve done some research! A notebook is a handy thing to have!” Iida marvelled at the clean calligraphy that adorned the cream pages, along with relatively detailed sketches of proper wand movements. Izuku nodded furiously.

“Yeah, I was asking some of the older students at breakfast this morning!”

“Ah. So thats why I didn’t see you.” The pair spun around to see Shoto entering the room. Shoto had only the bare essentials with him, a single piece of parchment paper, a quill, and a small well of ink. All of which he held on his potions textbook. He sat himself on Izuku’s right and placed his items in front of him, not bothering to take them out of the small pile and organize them.

“Have either of you seen the potions teacher?” Iida asked suddenly.

“No? I would have thought he’d be here preparing the class.” Todoroki sighed, the teaching here felt somehow more lax than he was used to.

“Well it’s still a few minutes till class starts, maybe he’s getting stuff from other rooms.” Izuku offered.

“Yes well, our classmates should arrive soon too, unless they’re the sort who will appear late that is.” Iida put his fingers to his chin in a thoughtful pose.

“Oh dear I’m not late am I???” An anxious female voice rang out from behind them. The trio glanced to see who it was and they’re gaze met with one of the most attractive girls they’ve ever seen. Her hair was black and pulled into a ponytail high on the back of her head, her nose was small and fit perfectly in between her jet black eyes.

“No, apologies for the confusion, there is still some time before class begins.” Iida clarified.

“Ah. Thanks, you sort of scared me for a moment. Mind if I sit here?” She asked motioning to the seat next to Todoroki.

“No, go ahead.”

“Thank you.” As she sat down, Izuku began to recognize her as the Ravenclaw first year.

“You’re Momo Yoayorozu right?” He asked, drawing her name from his memory banks. She nodded slightly shocked anyone remembered her.

“Sorry I wasn’t really paying attention to any of the other names called yesterday, who might you be?” She asked carefully.

“Izuku Midoriya, and this is Iida Tenya, and Shoto Todoroki.” Iida, being the farthest from her gave a small wave rather than the handshake she received from the other two.

“Pleasure to meet you.” She said with a bright smile and turned to unpack her bag, which turned out to have several large books on advanced potions inside, along with the beginners textbook they had received. Shoto noticed small bookmarks sticking out from different places in each of the books.

As more students trickled into the room, the boys found their row filled up with other Gryffindor’s, Momo being the only one not from their house. Uraraka had taken the seat next to Iida, and Asui taking the one next to her. Eventually they found all the seats filled, save the one at the very front. The one at the professor’s desk. Nobody paid much mind to it until class had started and there was still no sign of the professor. Iida frowned at the concept of the professor being late to class, and that one of the boys behind him, one Kaminari Denki, began to joke about how in America if the teacher was late fifteen minutes they’d be allowed to leave.

Suddenly a strange ‘shlupping’ noise from the entrance could be heard and all heads turned towards it. On the ground lay a man wrapped in a neon yellow blanket of a fabric they didn’t quite recognize. The boy, Mineta Minoru, who sat at the back began to scream in eldritched horror. The man pulled himself of the ground and began to unzip the strange blanket only to reveal the disheveled form of professor Aizawa.

“Would you shut up already? You’re giving me a headache.” He stated in a monotone voice. Leaving the yellow cocoon in the doorway, he moved to the front of the class and began to speak.

“Welcome to potions, know that this is a no nonsense class and that if I see any goofing off, you will be removed. I don’t care if this class is mandatory that’s your problem not mine.” He said coldly. He began to walk around his desk and leaned back on it once he got in front.

“We’ll be starting off with a small test, just so I know I’m not wasting my time teaching people who don’t even want to be here. You get two minutes to looks at some of the vocabulary from your given textbook before I hand out the tests. Your time starts... now.” Once he finished talking he nuzzled his head into his scarf and watched intently at the students, not even wasting the time to blink.

Iida, Shoto, Izuku, and Momo were the first to grab out their textbooks and each instinctively flipped to the back of the book which contained the vocabulary. From next to Iida, Uraraka mimicked his movements, occasionally glancing over to see what he was studying. Behind them Izuku could hear Denki madly flipping through the book, looking in the margins of each page for definitions, the girl next to him, Jirou, began laughing uncontrollably at his stupidity. Izuku looked down the long columns of words he’d never heard before and began to systematically study each explanation. He had only made it roughly half way through when the professor began handing out the tests, not even bothering to tell the students to put their textbooks away, yet he still glared at the ones who didn’t quite catch his intent.

Looking down the page Izuku was glad to find he recognized a vast majority of the words. He wrote down as many definitions as he could and raised his hand for Aizawa to collect his finished paper. Aizawa firmly jabbed his finger into the pile of parchment on the side of his desk, as it turned out Izuku was so entranced into taking his own test he failed to notice the others getting up around him to place theirs in the pile. With a red tinted face he clumsily ran to the front and placed down his own test, quickly looking at the answers of the person before him. He hurriedly returned to his seat and patiently awaited the others to finish.

To his right it seemed both Shoto and Momo had finished their tests and waited patiently for the next instruction. Momo had opened one of her thick textbooks and was reading a page on assorted ingredients. Shoto would occasionally look over at her book and read along with her. To his left Iida seemed to be reviewing his work, his quill moving along making thin, barely noticeable lines, as he dragged it along with every word, which he also seemed to be mouthing. Next to Iida Uraraka was focused on her test, biting her tongue which barely poked out between her lips as she wrote her answers. She would often lean back and lift up her parchment, turning it afew times and tilting her head to follow, then getting back to work. Asui was already finished and was playing with a small black ant she had found on her desk. It crawled up her finger and moved towards her elbow before she placed her other hand in front for it to crawl to instead. Despite the fact that what she was doing required little concentration, like Uraraka her tongue protruded from her lips although only slightly. Her eyes looked relaxed as she played with the small ant. 

Denki was the last one to hand in his test, a dumb look on his face as if he had used the last of his brainpower, Jirou laughed at this too.

“Alright. Lets see how you all did.” Aizawa picked up the stack of parchment and casually looked through. Sometimes he would look up at a student, lock eye contact, and make various faces ranging from a shocked smile to a dangerous glare. After flipping to the last test and giving Shoto a satisfied look, he placed the parchment back down and sighed.

“Guess I have a lot to work with.” He muttered, his tone was harsh and nearly shattered the classroom confidence.

“I won’t be handing these back by the way, you need to figure out for yourself what you did wrong.” He began to stroll around the class.

“Some of you will need to work harder than others to get good grades, so I expect your full attention. Got it? Alright. Lets begin. Open your textbooks to page one and start reading.”

The class continued on for another thirty-some minutes before they were dismissed. Having all his proper textbooks already with him, Izuku rushed off to his next class, defence against the dark arts. As he wandered the crowded halls he noticed both Momo and Iida had been walking with him, some of the only two with their textbooks already with them.

Eventually they came upon an arched doorway that opened to their next class. The room itself was much more lit up than the potions class. Several three meter windows decorated the left side of the room, natural light and a slight chill blowing through. At the very back of the room a short flight of spiral stairs led up to another room, Izuku briefly wondered what lay behind that door. The railing of the stairs was a welded iron, twisted into delicate designs that complimented the gothic look of the building. Two pillars, parallel from one another stood half way through the room, splitting one of the sets of desks. More iron-work hung above the centre of the room in the form of a chandelier, with melted candles sagging every which way. A sweet smell that evoked a reminiscent joy in Izuku wafted through the air, it reminded him of his mothers cooking. Along the walls of the class were an array of assorted objects. Everything from the smallest ornate mirror, to a full anatomical model of what appeared to be a werewolf.

Izuku found himself a seat in the second row from the front, somewhere in the middle of the classroom. He always found it was the best way to avoid being noticed, not a know it all who sat at the very front, and not some foolish daydreamer who sat near enough to the window to longingly stare outside. Iida took the seat next to him and Momo took a seat in the far back, Izuku wondered for a second if he had misjudged her character as someone excited to learn, after all she was a Ravenclaw. He noticed her almost nervous disposition and wondered if that had anything to do with her seating choice.

The door in the front of the class creaked open and out stepped Toshinari Yagi.


	5. Professor Yagi

The man’s skeleton-like body contradicted everything Midorya had ever been told about him. Hearing we was a large muscle-clad male with hair that spiked towards the sky, not a hunched stick with cheeks so thin you could see his jaw, and eyes sunken so far into his head shadows bent around them making his sapphire blue irises the only visible feature.

As he descended the stairway he nearly lost his balance, his shaky legs faltering and his left knee seeming to give way in an uncomfortable and painful jolt. He tripped down, missing the next step and gaining his footing only once he reached the bottom. He straightened himself and fixed his tie before looking at the trio sitting around his class, sighing, and exhaling into the hunched figure he entered as.

Iida looked up and down at the man, studying him carefully. When he heard Toshinari Yagi would teach at Hogwarts he expected the symbol of peace that had become known to the entire wizarding world, he knew Yagi had been injured in his last fight with he who must not be named, but the Daily Profit never explained to what extent. The man he looked at wasn’t much but a shell of the former auror. Unlike the wizards constant smile, this man looked tired and melancholic. Like an Atlas who had somehow let the world roll off his boney shoulders.

“Sorry. I didn’t expect anyone here so soon.” He laughed a hollow wheeze and scratched the back of his head. Izuku took note of his humility and quickly wrote down a note in one of his various notebooks. Maybe if he knew more about the man the other students would take more interest in him, not that they weren’t already, but it seemed beneficial to have some sort of shared ground with the others. Besides, learning about professor Yagi could further his studies and maybe one day he’d become a powerful auror thanks to his teachings.

“Ah yes. It would seem we are quite eager to make it to class on time.” Iida forced a smile. He was unsure how he felt. From his brother he had always heard that Toshinari Yagi was a stupendous master of all spells, even having made up some of his own. He was bold, confident, and his radiance felt eternal. This blonde twig infront of him felt like it mocked everything his brother had said. His boldness replaced by trembling caution, his confidence rolled down several flights of stairs and apologized for it’s lack of existence, and the radiance was replaced by a dark shroud that the professors painful smile and wheezy cough would never be able to rid itself of. He was a lie, conceived by society. Once he had perhaps been a great auror but no longer, Iida questioned if he could even lift his frail arms.

As more students flowed into the decorated class, more faces twisted in various forms of befuddlement. Before the class had even formally begun, the students were silent. Utterly flabbergasted by this walking fib of a person. It seemed like everyone focused on an aspect of him that shook them to their core. His too-big clothes, his greasy yellow hair, his cheekbones that jutted from his face as if trying to escape his flesh. Yagi himself stood at the front, ignoring their disturbed faces, as he wrote assorted lines along the chalk board, erasing things with the cuff of his shirt, which left a fine white coating. 

Momo was the only one paying any particular mind to the board, she never found much value in celebrity’s, and actually found most of what he was writing to be nonsense. She had read afew short books about assorted spells or monsters that one would learn about in a defense against the dark arts class, and never once had she come across such nonsense words. It came to the point where she wasn’t even sure if his writing was just illegible or his spelling was atrocious. Briefly she pondered if it was an error on her part as everyone around her seemed to be deep in thought, perhaps she needed glasses. She continued to wonder if there was a spell that she could learn where she could make glasses from scratch. She snapped back to reality as someone behind her belted out a rather rude question.

“Who are you? Where’s professor Yagi?” The riddler whom the question in question belonged to was none other than Kaminari Denki. He sat next to two others, Mina and Kirishima, who nodded in agreement.

“Ah sorry I guess I do look a bit different than I do in the news.” Yagi put the chalk down and discretely pulled out his wand from his drooping sleeves.

“Woah wait? You’re him?” Denki jolted upward, his legs hitting his seat rather hard and almost causing him to sit back down. The only thing saving him was his straightened arms firmly pushing into his desk.

“Uh yeah. I guess I didn’t realize I looked that different?” He chuckled and gently waved his wand. A burst of steam and suddenly his clothing fit, if not now almost too small. His muscles threatened to tear the seams and as he flexed it almost seemed to damage them more.

“Is this what you expected?” He let out a low rumbling laugh as a “woah” resounded the class. His bright smile only grew wider through their amazement. 

“You see-“ he began “-magic can be a powerful weapon, it can be used for both good and evil-“ and obvious statement “-in this class I will be teaching you how to stop those evils, and also what those evils are. Any questions?”

Dozens of hands flew into the air, some waving around for attention, others lowered slightly in no sign of hurry. Yagi scanned the class and settled on one hand to pick. His joyful expression turning towards the student, his eyes locked, pointing towards the boy and with his deep masculine voice he said “You?”

“Why did you look like that before... how badly were you injured by you know who..?” Iida’s voice was hesitant, he knew the question needed to be asked and he knew his fellow students would be too caught up in the euphoria of this picture perfect man infront of them to ask it. Yagi’s outstretched finger faltered as did his smile nearly fade into something akin to seriousness. He moved his arms into a heroic pose, fists balled and placed on the sides of his hips.

“You don’t need to worry about that young man. I can assure you I’m fine. I apologize however, I’m not at liberty to release any information on that fight, although I would like you to know that you know who cannot hurt another living soul.” The mood in the class dropped. The statement was a grim reminder of why this was a required class for all Hogwarts students. For a pregnant moment nobody spoke.

“Do you get alot of babes because you’re so famous?” Mineta, the short curly haired boy who sat in the front asked. All heads turned towards him is various forms of shock or rage. Yagi whooped, his pearly whites once again showing off to the class.

“Well I feel as though any sort of fame in the wizarding community would lead to a large amount of fans!”

“So yes on the babes?” Mineta cocked an eyebrow upwards.

“Perhaps.” He replied mysteriously. Mineta opened his mouth again to ask what everyone assumed to be a follow up question, when someone hit him upside the head with a large book. Yagi continued to answer questions till class was nearly half way through. Many of the queries were about how many lives he had saved, or how many villains had he put away, even going to how much paper work he needed to do on a daily. When only a few hands were left up from people who had already asked him far too many questions did he begin his teachings.

He straightened his already nearly perfect posture and jabbed his wand into the chalk board. 

“Disarming charms!” Momo frowned.

“Is that what it’s supposed to say...” she whispered to herself.

“Today and tomorrow I’ll begin teaching you a simple disarming charm, it should be a good way to start learning and in three days we’ll start duelling!” Most of the Gryffindors cheered at that last bit, even some of the Slytherins joined in. The rest were far less interested and the concept of starting practical work after only three days of classes didn’t much appeal to them.

“Now! I will demonstrate so watch carefully!” Yagi looked over the crowd of students before pointing to Izuku.

“Would you please be so kind as to stand and hold out your wand as if we were duelling! Do not worry this is completely safe!” Midoriya shakily stood, knees bent slightly as to make up for the lack of movement from the wooden pews they all sat in. He held his wand forwards and-

“EXPELLIARMUS!” A red lightning-esc bolt flew from his wand and came into contact with Midoriya’s, whose wand then ripped itself from his hands sailed forcefully into his face, knocking him out cold. He slumped backwards over the pew onto the desk behind and his wand clattered to the floor. From next to him Iida jumped back in shock and nearly fell out of his seat.

“Y-young man are you alright?” Yagi belted worriedly from across the room. Iida had since gone to check on Midoriya.

“He’s out cold sir!” Iida returned. Yagi stood stock still for a moment before making his next unsurprising decision.

“Would you be so kind as to carry him to the medical wing?” Yagi inquired and Iida nodded as a response. As he scooped his hands underneath Izuku, he failed to notice the boys fallen wand and trotted off towards the medical wing.

Iida entered the recovery wing some ten minutes after leaving class, he had gotten lost along the way and carrying Midoriya had begun to slow him down. The green haired boy seemed to weigh more the longer he carried him and Iida challenged the thought of working out his endurance instead of always trying to lift more and more. His brother had gotten him into exercise and he’d be the first to admit that he appreciated leg day more than any other for of exercise.

As he stepped through the great doors he saw several empty hospital beds, each with their own nightstand. He glanced over the room for a nurse or doctor and only spotted the Madam when his gaze traveled downward.

“Put him over in that bed.” She commanded, pointing an elderly finger towards the nearest cot. Carefully, as not to trip over her and drop Midoriya, he waddled over to the bed and layed Izuku down.

“Mm. What happened?” She eyed Iida suspiciously.

“We didn’t do anything wrong-“ he stated pointedly.

“I didn’t ask if you did anything wrong, I asked what happened.” She matched his spite.

“We came from professor Yagi’s defense against the dark arts class. He made an example of a disarming charm on Izuku and his wand flew into his face.” She let out an exhausted sigh.

“Of course it was Yagi’s class.” She muttered so he could just barely hear.

“Doesn’t look like anything bad, I’ll get him a cold pack and other than a bruise he should be fine. By the way, where is his wand?”

“Apologies, it must have fallen on the floor when he got knocked out, I must have missed it.”

“Well go get it, can’t have students loosing their wands on their first day.” She pointed towards the door, however when Iida looked he saw Uraraka standing there holding Izuku’s wand in her hands.

“Oh! S-sorry he uh... dropped this and I wanted to give it back.” She wobbled over to the trio and clumsily stuck Izuku’s wand in between the crook of his arm. From a certain angle it almost looked as if his wand was a stage prop that had “impaled” him.

“Is he alright? I mean, it hit him pretty hard?” She asked the Madam who immediately waved off the notion that any serious harm had occurred.

“He’s fine, he just needs to rest. Now you two should get back to class, you don’t want to miss anymore than you have, it’s your first day.” She tutted.

“Thank you Madam..?” Iida realized he had never gotten her name.

“Madam Shuzenji. Now run along, and here are some Bert’s Beans. Hope you get a good flavour.” She handed them a duo of multicoloured jelly beans, and gave them a large smile.

“Thank you Madam Shuzenji.” Iida bowed and left, uraraka mocking his movements adding a small wave as she exited the room leaving Izuku to rest and recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er... sorry this took so long... Motivation is hard when I still have online classes.


End file.
